


Full House

by jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets



Category: B.A.P, Day6 (Band), NU'EST, Teen Top (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Romance, Sex, Smut, all the goods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets/pseuds/jiminthestreets_bonesinthesheets
Summary: What happens when five popular kpop groups are all forced to live in the same house together? Emotions run wild in the idol mansion as a clash of love and hate battle to win. Friendships will grow, love will blossom, and bonds will be tested as these idols struggle with feelings they still don’t know how to handle, and for some never even knew they had. Watch the events unfold as we show you how these five groups come to terms with all of this and more. Welcome to Full House!
Relationships: Ahn Daniel | Niel/Bang Minsoo | C.A.P, Bang Yongguk/Choi Junhong | Zelo, Choi Jonghyun | Changjo/Lee Chanhee | Chunji, Choi Minki | Ren & Kim Jonghyun | JR, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Namjoon | RM, Jung Daehyun/Moon Jongup, Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil, Kim Himchan/Yoo Youngjae, Lee Byunghun | L.Joe/Yoo Changhyun | Ricky
Kudos: 5





	Full House

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi! I originally posted this (and a few other fics) under another user name on AFF so long ago, buuuut..... I cannot for the life of me remember the user name of my old account. So I've decided to just repost everything on here, and I will also be making a few changes to the fics as a god, upgrading them a bit, and I appologize to anyone who was subscribed on the other account!! And welcome to everyone joining now XD <3

Chapter one coming soon <3


End file.
